This invention relates to the preparation of hydroperoxides, and more particularly to their preparation by an improved oxygenation method.
Hydroperoxides of aryldialkylmethanes such as cumene are valuable intermediates for organic chemicals. Cumene hydroperoxide (hereinafter sometimes "CHP"), for example, may be converted by acid treatment to phenol and acetone, both of which have numerous utilities in the chemical industry. For example, these two compounds can undergo interreaction to form 2,2-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)propane (bisphenol A), a monomeric precursor of polycarbonates and other polymers.
It has long been known that hydroperoxides of aryldialkylmethanes can be prepared by treatment of the precursor compound with oxygen. The oxygenation reaction typically occurs in the presence of a promoter, most often an aqueous alkaline compound such as sodium hydroxide, sodium carbonate or an alkali metal salt of a carboxylic acid or of cumene hydroperoxide.
Many of the known methods for oxygenation of aryldialkylmethanes are deficient in such respects as yield, reaction rate and tendency to form by-products. It is of interest, therefore, to develop new promoters and methods for treating previously employed promoters so as to improve their behavior and efficiency.